


Down on your Knees

by Canadiantardis



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Fuckbuddies, Kanaya is briefly mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Troll Anatomy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: I'm a bit behind, so I thought to put Days 3,4, and 5 altogether: Tentacles, Orgasm Denial/Delay and Monster Fucking(I don't know nor care if Trolls aren't considered monsters, they have a different biology so I count it)





	Down on your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Man, going back to a really old fandom, I haven't written a fic for Homestuck since 2016.

“Hey! Karkles!” The voice made the troll jump a good foot in the air, having not expected anyone to be standing right behind him after he just turned around to head down a hall in the human apartment.

“What the shit is wrong with you!?” He snapped, grabbing his chest as if his bloodpumper would burst from it with how hard it pounded inside. “Don’t scare me like that, asswipe!”

His matesprit chuckled goofily, those damned nubby front teeth – buck teeth, as Karkat had learned – looking like he was constantly biting his lower lip.

“Sorry, sorry. I forgot how ninja-like I can be now.” He flashed a smile that always made Karkat weak in the knees. It was blinding bright and so full of everything he never had for sweeps. “Do I need to wear a bell for you?”

“Please.” He grumbled as he turned back to walk down the hall…

Before shouting as suddenly his kismesis stood right there, a shit eating grin the only expression available on his face and Karkat’s reflection staring back at him from the tinted shades.

“Boo.” Dave said unnecessarily, while John lost his shit laughing behind the thin troll.

“I’m going to commit double quadrantcide.” He threatened under his breath, his racing heart like one of those human humming-birds Jade seemed fond of. “I can walk down my own damn home without being terrified out of my own goddamned wits!”

“Aw, c’mon Karkles!” John gasped for air, his giggles filling the hall. “We’re sorry! Right, Dave?”

“Maybe you are, I was hoping to scare him.” The albino man smirked. “Shame I forgot to grab my camera. It would have been fucking priceless.”

“Dave!” John chided, and Karkat watched as he used his powers to practically teleport beside his friend and whack him lightly on the shoulder.

“What?” The humans shared a look – how John could get anything from a dumb pair of sunglasses, Karkat could never understand – before Dave sighed, defeated. “Fine, fine. I’m _sorry_, Kitty.”

Karkat bristled at the petname, and he grabbed Dave by the front of the shirt. “Oh I’ll make you sorry, Strider.”

John looked like he was about to argue before he saw how the two were looking at each other, and smiled. “Want some help, Kar?”

For a second, Karkat almost rejected the offer, but had the brief memory of the last time he one of his quadrantmates tag-teamed the other. “You know what? Fucking sure.” He smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light, all thoughts of what he was going to do forgotten. “Come here, Strider.”

He pulled the taller human towards him, smashing their lips together hard as he led the way to the bedroom. Dave put up no fight, and Karkat could see John press against his back, his hands wandering the taller human’s torso. He could laugh when Dave looked surprised by the touching, but rather took advantage of his kismesis opening his mouth for a gasp or moan to nip at his lower lip. He was careful – considerate, John would say – to not completely rip off the human’s lip with his teeth, but he does bite enough to pierce the soft human flesh.

Once the trio arrived in the room, John waved a hand and the door closed without a sound. He had gotten very good at using his powers over the years.

Karkat and John stepped away from Dave at the same time, and the troll grinned wolfishly at how Dave tried to follow both.

“Strip.” He ordered. He was more than willing to force his kismesis if he wanted to be stubborn, but it seemed the pale human’s desire was stronger than his stubbornness.

Shirts, pants, boxers, and finally Dave’s sunglasses were stripped away. The years of fighting his asshole/possessed Bro left his body littered in scars Karkat only saw on feral trolls like Nepeta or her Blood-caste. In the beginning of their kismesissitude, Dave had been very self-conscious, and it had been decided if they were to continue, anything regarding his scars and childhood would be the one thing off-limits to being insulted or used as fuel. They may be destined to hate each other, but even Karkat knew when a line had to be drawn as to what was game and what would just mentally fuck him up.

John was the first one to follow suit, adding his clothes to the pile, and stood behind Dave, hands travelling lightly over scar-littered territory. He had a lover’s touch, and Karkat softened just a smidge at how Dave relaxed. He was always tense when he was bare first, with eyes on the mess his Bro left him with.

While Dave was distracted with John, Karkat slipped out of his sweatshirt and pants. He was about to take off his boxers when a thought struck him, looking over at his two quadrantmates.

“Strider. Get over here.” He snapped, although there was very little bite to his bark.

Still, with his matesprit’s help, Dave stepped closer to Karkat and the bed behind the troll. Once he was within reach, Karkat grabbed him by the hair – not tight enough to really hurt, but enough so the dumb idiot couldn’t be smart or something – and pulled him onto the bed, controlling where his head was. John stayed by the edge of the bed as Karkat knee-crawled closer to the headrest, a firm hand knotted in pale blonde locks. Dave went on his hands and knees on the bed, twisting his head this way and that to catch a glance at the troll who now towered over him.

He guided the blonde head to his boxers, showing the problem as his bulge unsheathed and started to strain against the fabric.

“You want to show me? Get to work, asshole.” He growled, looking at what John had planning by the edge of the bed.

John, like Dave, had no natural lube to slink up in like trolls – or apparently female humans, Karkat learned after a horribly graphic conversation with Kanaya about the differences between troll biology and human biology – so he had taken a bottle of clear lube to prep himself, his human bulge already fully erect. Once he seemed satisfied, he shifted onto the bed, grabbing Dave’s hips to steady himself as the bed wobbled with the weight.

Karkat wanted to watch how humans normally prepped others for intercourse, but was distracted by his boxers sliding off, revealing his bulge to the two humans. As if with a mind of its own, the tip waved around blindly, searching for a hole or something to touch, and Dave seemed all-too-happy to indulge it with his face.

Candy-red natural lube smeared parts of Dave’s face like weird translucent blood as his bulge explored familiar territory, quick to find the open mouth. Karkat groaned, gripping the hair tighter for a moment before he relaxed his grip. His kismesis knew how to use his mouth, in more ways than one, and between the two humans, Karkat could easily say Dave was better with his mouth than John in this situation.

Dave gasped and stilled when John took him by the ass, and the trio shifted to adjust before John set the pace. He thrusted into Dave, hard enough to push him with every thrust into Karkat’s bulge, who thrust back. The albino man seemed content with not having to work but be bounced between his kismesis and ‘fuck buddy.’

The troll focused on the pace and how deep he could get down Dave’s throat with every thrust, the narrow tip of his bulge slipping further and further down until Dave’s lips met with his crotch, swearing the entire time incoherently. He heard John utter praises to Dave – and Karkat thought he heard a couple about him too – as the pace grew more brutal on both sides.

As the pace picked up faster and faster, Karkat could see how Dave was getting closer and closer to coming without either even touching his human cock, and that would end everything much too quick for the troll. He looked to his matesprit and gestured with his free hand until he understood. Wrapping around Dave's middle, John reached down and grabbed Dave's dick, putting pressure on it until the blonde started to choke, whining pitifully.

"You wait, impatient hoe." Karkat growled, tugging at Dave's hair to keep him in line. "You don't get to cum until I say so."

He ramped up the pace, thrusting his bulge down his kismesis' throat over and over again as he felt himself reaching toward his climax, and watched hungrily as his matesprit seemed to be edging towards his own as a result, bent over Dave to keep a tight hold over the blonde's cock. All the while, Dave whined and moaned beneath the two of them, taking each thrust greedily. Just the vibrations of his throat was sending Karkat faster and faster to the edge, warmth pooling his nether regions.

"Now." Karkat ordered quickly once he felt like his kismesis had been denied long enough. John withdrew his hand to grip Dave's hips to keep up the quick, brutal pacing.

Dave moaned suddenly as he came on the sheets, and as his body shuddered at the effects, Karkat watched as John’s face transformed in concentration as he seemed to cum as well. Just the sight alone of his matesprit’s face like that was enough kick Karkat off the edge and he grabbed fistfuls of Dave’s hair and pulled him all the way down before he too came, keeping him still as he gave the smug blonde his reward.

It must have happened in a matter a seconds that they all finished before Karkat released the blonde hair and collapsed backwards against the headboard. John fell forward, onto Dave, who tilted the two of them to lay down out of the way of the cum-splattered sheets, and he coughed wetly, cherry-red liquid trailing down his chin nicely. As silence floated over the room, aside from the humans panting as if they ran marathons, Karkat gently traced the side of Dave’s face before doing the same to John’s. Although it wasn’t usual for kismesis to be soft towards another – that was edging on flushed – being in any quadrant with not-a-troll was also highly unusual. Normal rules didn’t tend to apply, and humans were so soft and too squishy to handle full kismesissitude. John had said it was something called ‘aftercare’ to let the ‘bottom’ know they did good or some human bullshit like that, but Karkat would try to do the aftercare when he was getting intimate with Dave. He did it more often with John, because it was required to be gentle with flushed romances.

As the trio came down from their respective highs, and the breathing in the room quieted, Dave slowly moved to clean himself up, taking the cummy sheets with him to put in the wash, leaving Karkat and John alone. As soon as the blonde’s ass was out the door, John slid up to his matesprit and wrapped his arms around his abdomen, holding him close for both warmth and comfort. He was probably going to-

“Cuddle pile?” Yep, there it was.

“Yeah, sure.” He grumbled back. “Let’s wait for him to finish up and then we can pass the fuck out.”

“Good.” John smiled toothily at Karkat. The two knew they would have to wait a bit, as Dave had to clean himself up properly before he would return to the bedroom where the three of them could nod the fuck off to sleep, the warmth from their fucking seeping into their bones.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I wrote for this fandom. This was a lot of fun to write, tho, lmao! Hope yall enjoyed.


End file.
